Is This Really Goodbye?
by PumaGrrl301
Summary: Kai's been driving Jay and Nya crazy, to the point where Jay decides it's enough. Summary sucks, story's (hopefully) better! R&R! I don't own Ninjago! JayxNya Rated T because I'm paranoid and worried! Doesn't contain cussing or violence, though... but just in case!
1. Why?

**Okay, presenting the first chapter of story I said I'd give you! I hope you enjoy this story, it's probably terrible, but I had a heck of a time writing it. I had writers' block while starting this, but luckily, I've overcome it. :D Anyways!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

For the past two months, Kai has been annoying Jay and Nya to no end.

Now that they've been boyfriend and girlfriend for about ten months now, they had become closer than ever…which Kai did not approve of. He would break up any kissing he saw, he would watch Jay like a hawk, and would give Nya lectures about being careful. So you can see what this kind of behavior has done to make the couple very annoyed.

Nya had tried several times to tell Kai he needed to give her more independence now that she was growing older. But Kai, of course, didn't listen.

'I can't trust that goofball of a Ninja to take good care of Nya…He never takes things seriously,' Kai thought every day. He would always tell her to think about her decision of dating the blue ninja.

Of course, she would always nod and tell him that she was pretty confident, and that if she wasn't, she wouldn't be dating him in the first place.

'Kai just doesn't get it!' Nya thought. 'He's not in a relationship… if he was, I'm sure he would understand.

(Nya's POV)

I was sitting on the couch reading one afternoon. There's nothing like reading while curled up on the couch on a rainy day. It gives you a cozy feeling inside.

I got wide eyes when the rising action came. My eyes kept skimming the pages, wondering what happened to…. suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my midsection. I giggled slightly, and put down the book, and turned to look into those sapphire blue eyes of Jay. He smiled at me.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he joked. I laughed and played along.

"No, just the biggest climax in history!" I retorted. I shook my head, still laughing. "You know I always have time for you, not just books." Jay shrugged, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Just checking. You _do _know why, don't you?" he questioned. Then I remembered Kai. He'd been trying to convince me to break up with the Ninja of Lightning…'course, I didn't listen. I nodded.

"Yeah… but just wait till _he_ gets a girlfriend, and _I_ start treating him like he's six," I vowed. Jay laughed at my comment.

"You sure that'll work out okay?"

"Maybe…who knows?" I shrugged. He gave me a small, shy smile and brushed my bangs out of my face. He leaned closer, little by little.

"What _I_ know is that I'm lucky to be with the greatest girl in the world." He leaned until my lips were pressed with his. He held me closer to him, and I melted into the kiss. It was going great, until I heard footsteps by the door. I pulled apart, and I heard an all too familiar voice…

"Really? Nya, I told you. Why are you still with this guy? He won't take this relationship seriously! He jokes around way too much! You deserve better!" my brother said. Great! Of all the times, why now? Especially **in** **front** of my boyfriend.

I glanced at Jay. He hung his head, as if he were ashamed of something. I gently nudged him, a concerned look on my face. He turned to me, his blue eyes no longer sparkling like they usually do.

"You alright?" I whispered. He shook his head, looked at Kai, and back at me.

"Nya," he began, "I'm sorry, but… I think it's time we just call it good and be friends. I don't want to see you upset because your brother thinks I'm not good enough. And he's right… I can take a hint. You can't go on like this, and neither can I. I'm sorry, but this is the end of the road for us, and it kills me to be saying this... but we jut can't keep going like this."

He got up off the couch and kissed my forehead one last time before heading to his room. He looked at Kai.

"Are you happy, Kai?" he rushed past him. I shook my head. In all in about a minute, my older sibling had just made it far enough so that Jay couldn't take anymore, and broke up with me. My brow furrowed in thought, trying to get put together the pieces of this.

There was nothing to it. It was just too much. I couldn't take it anymore either, but not to that extent. Jay had done this for my own good, so that we wouldn't hear Kai's mouth anymore.

And did Jay _really_ think I deserved better? He was all I could ever ask for! An inventor, someone with a sense of humor, someone who loves me for me… all that was over now. Who knew one person could do all this. I got up, my book in hand, and went up to Kai.

"He did it for your own good, Nya." I came so close to taking the book and hitting him…but he was the only one I had left now. I shook my head and walked to my room, ignoring the hot tears in my eyes.

I took a deep, shaky breath of air and sat on my bed. Why, of all the things, did this have to happen?

I closed my eyes and let a tear slip down my cheek. I angrily wiped it away. This was ridiculous, but really happening…

_Why?_

* * *

**OKAY! So what'd ya think?! You excited for the next chapter? I hope so! So R&R, see you later!**

**Oh...DISCLAIMER:I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NINJAGO! There, now goodbye :3**


	2. Maybe if

**Okay, second chappie is up! Last one for today, I'll update tomorrow, if at all possible! Okay, now here you go!**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

_The Next Morning_

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. I looked around at the others who were still asleep. I looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M. I woke up early then.

Then all of yesterday's afternoon's events came back to my head. I'd broken up with the love of my life. I do love Nya, with all my heart and soul, but when Kai lectured her yet again, I couldn't take it anymore. She didn't deserve to be treated like that just because I was with her.

I wonder if Kai is really proud of himself for what he did. I mean, how would _he_ like it if he was dating my sister and I always tortured him about it?!...That is, if I _had_ a sister. I'm an only child, so that can't really happen.

I told Zane and Cole yesterday after it happened, and they seemed pretty surprised. See, even _they _knew that it was hard for me! I didn't want to do it, believe me!

Oh, gosh… how would I react in front of Nya now?! It would be so awkward…

* * *

Exactly what happened at breakfast was: awkwardness

The only place that was left when I got to the table was next to Nya. Just perfect! I took the seat and planned to look at my plate the entire time. Unfortunately, Sensei noticed my unusual quietness.

"Jay, you seem silent this morning. Is something wrong?" he questioned. Oh, what a great question to ask right now. I just shook my head.

"No, I'm just tired…. I, uh, woke up several times during the night." He nodded and went back to breakfast. Zane gave me a sympathetic look. At least he felt sorry for me.

Nya finished her breakfast first and put her plate in the sink.

"Sensei, would it be okay if I made some adjustment to the exo-suit today? I have some ideas I want to try out," she asked blandly. It seemed like she was zapped with an emotionless ray or something. She didn't smile or laugh. She also avoided all eye contact with everyone except Sensei. He nodded.

"Yes, that would be good. We need to prepare for future incidents." She left the room, but not before she shot Kai the Death Stare. She was pretty mad, then, like I was.

I sighed. I know I would still be around Nya, but it just won't be the same, not with us broken up. But I did say we were still friends… maybe…maybe I could help her with the exo-suit! I could explain my causes for doing that. She knows I didn't do it because I wanted to. But maybe we could just have a chat about it over some nice inventing.

Yeah! That's it!

I gobbled down my breakfast as fast as I could (I only came close to choking once), put my plate in the sink, and ran to my room. I changed into an old tee shirt and jeans and went to her room.

Kai wouldn't tell me I couldn't help her! Haha!

* * *

**Oooh, how does it go? You'll find out tomorrow! ;)**


	3. Bam

**I'm ****_SOO _****sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, I was busy and didn't have time to update. I made this chapter a little longer for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I walked down the hallway to Nya's room. I was getting kinda nervous now; so much my palms were sweating. I heard a pair of feet coming my way. I assumed they were Kai's and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you want, Kai?" I said, without turning around.

"Think again."

I whipped around and stood before Lloyd. What a relief!

"Sorry… I thought you were Kai. What is it?"

"Why were you so quiet at breakfast? I know what you told Sensei was a lie, you slept like a log last night!" Lloyd told me. I smiled at the teen, and then remembered. He wanted to take a walk last night and didn't come back until everyone else was asleep. I didn't have the opportunity to tell him what happened.

"Well…"

* * *

It took me about ten minutes to tell Lloyd what happened. He was kind of shocked to find this out.

"Did you want to do it?" asked the teen. I shook my head hard.

"NO. I hated doing it. But all to stop Kai from bugging Nya about it." I looked at the ground.

"So you gonna explain to her why you did it? Is that why you're rushing to her room?" I nodded. "Well, good luck, Prince Charming. You won't really need it, though, I'm sure she'll understand." He turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait, Lloyd, don't tell anyone, especially Kai!" I said worriedly. He turned around and saluted me.

"Aye aye, sir." Then he ran off. Good, at least I won't get beaten up for this. I continued down to Nya's room, and stopped in front of her door. I was about to knock on it when I heard some frustrated groaning.

"Where is it?" Nya said irritably. I opened the door a crack to see what was going on. The exo suit's legs were standing there in her room, so she must be working on those. Smart, they wouldn't take up much room then. There were tools sprawled everywhere on the floor, and of course, there was Nya, looking back and forth at her blueprints to the tools.

She threw the blueprints aside, which happened to land by the door. I glanced down at them and saw what she was looking for. I know I've seen that tool somewhere… oh, I know! I had it in _my_ toolbox. I guess the last time we worked together I accidentally placed it in my toolbox and forgot to give it back.

This was perfect! I now had an even better excuse for going to her room now! I rushed down the hall, barged into the room me and the guys shared, and opened the closet. I grabbed my toolbox and searched for the tool. As I found it, a smile graced my lips.

YES!

(Nya's POV)

Where could it be? It had to be somewhere! I'd looked everywhere for that tool. In the closet, under my bed, in the drawers, but no luck. I tried thinking back to the last time I used it.

Then I remembered: Last time, Jay was helping me fix up some things, and I discovered he accidentally misplaced the tool with his stuff. So all I had to do was go get it from him… oh, yeah. I know he didn't want to do it, I could see the pain in his eyes as he told me that. But he did say we were still friends… maybe I could ask him to help me with this upgrade… Yes, that's it!

I grabbed some blueprints to show Jay and see if he still had it, and walked down the hallway.

(Normal POV)

Both Jay and Nay had walked (or skipped, in someone's case) out of their rooms simultaneously, which they did not know. Jay looked behind him to make sure no one was following him, and Nya looked at the clock when…

Bam.

The two had collided with each other, the blueprints and tool on the floor. They both blushed. Jay got up off the floor first.

"S-sorry, Nya, I should've watched where I was going." He picked the blueprints up and held a hand out towards Nya. She accepted and was pulled off the ground. Jay handed her the blueprints and smiled. She smiled back.

"No, it was my fault," she began, and looked at the tool on the ground.

"Oh, hey, you _do _have it," she said, and picked it up. Jay nodded.

"Well, uh, since you have it now, I guess I'll…go now," he said, and started turning on his heel to leave. Nya shook her head.

"Actually, Jay, I was wondering if you could help me make the upgrade to the exo-suit… it's kind of a job meant for two people." He turned to look at the chocolate-eyed girl, and nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great!" exclaimed Jay. Nya grinned and tilted her head for him to follow her. They went into Nya's room, the mess of tools she had made still sprawled everywhere.

"Excuse the mess," she said sheepishly. She set the prints down and kneeled on the floor. "Okay then…" Jay kneeled beside her as she picked up a wrench and started loosening a bolt.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Some emergency backup in the legs, in case something fails. You'll find out soon." As she said that, the bolt fell to the ground. Nya opened the hatch when a bunch of gas and grease sprayed everywhere.

"AAAAAHHH!" they both shouted, shielding their eyes from the greasy, black goop. When it was all over, they both looked at each other. Nya had grease on the front of her shirt and some on her arms, too. Jay had ended up worse. He was practically covered from head to foot. After a minute, they both started laughing.

"Sorry, Jay, that was a bad mistake to make. Opening the gas tank? What was I thinking?" she said. Jay shook his head, still laughing.

"If that's your back-up plan, it's sure to work," he joked. Nya smiled and tightened the bolt and hatch again.

They began working on the emergency backup, joking and laughing like they used to before "it"***** happened.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait, I hope this was worth it. I may have Chapter 4 posted today, if not, then maybe tomorrow. Until next chapter, amigos!**

**(Btw, in all of my stories, Lloyd is in his teenage form, unless otherwise noted. Okay? Good.)**

***Also, "It" means the break-up. I changed "that" to "it" for clarification, but just in case, that's what it means.**


	4. You want me back?

**Well, this story is almost over... but next story, I will introduce an OC, and write another story about Lloyd and Nya (again, no bf/gf relationship -_-) So maybe this story will have another chapter or so. Anyways, you can read now ;)**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

We finally finished making the upgrade. For those few hours we spent, it seemed like yesterday's events never even occurred…like we were still boyfriend and girlfriend. We joked around, laughed, and just relaxed and worked. We started cleaning up the mound of tools. Sadly, the topic of yesterday couldn't be avoided forever.

"Hey, um…Nya? About yesterday afternoon…" Jay began. I looked at him.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered.

"Listen, I didn't _want _to do it… I did it for the fact that I didn't want to see you upset because Kai was telling you off just because you're with me. It killed me to say it, and I do regret doing it. In fact, I wish I _hadn't _done it. I want things to be the way they were… perfect."

I looked up at him. He had a downcast look in his eyes. So I was right… he didn't want to say what he said yesterday. I placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes met mine, and a small smile appeared on my face.

"I know that… and I also want things to be the way they were before, too." He grinned for a second, and then got serious again.

"But are you sure? I mean, haven't all those things Kai's been saying clicking in your mind?" Jay questioned. I shook my head.

"No, Jay, they haven't. I couldn't ask for anyone better. You're an inventor, just like me, you have a remarkable sense of humor, you usually keep calm, and that list goes on for miles."

Jay's eyebrows rose in surprise, and a smile slowly made its way onto his face. "So what you're saying is that you… want me back?" I gave a slight nod, and the sparkle in Jay's eyes returned. He pulled me into a gentle kiss, which I returned gladly, when I remembered something.

"But Jay…what are we gonna do about Kai?" I asked nervously. Jay winked at me.

"If it's alright with you, I think I can talk some sense into him. But for now, let's keep this a secret just between us, alright?"

"Alright," I stated firmly. We finished cleaning up, and put everything away. Just then, a knock on the door sounded. Cole came in and playfully smiled at the sight of us two.

"I knew it! You love birds couldn't stay away from each other for long!"

"Shh!" Jay hissed. "You can't tell anyone else about it, or it'll be closed window shades for me!" Cole stood there in thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Bro. Oh, and I came to tell you guys that dinner's almost ready! Just 10 more minutes and it'll be finished."

"That's good, because I'm famished. Who cooked it?" I asked. Cole pointed to himself with a proud grin on his face.

"Yours truly, the Ninja of Earth!"

"What exactly did you make?"

"Beef Stew! With oyster crackers on the side, but those were from the store," he said, the end full of disappointment. But I'm sure everyone would be relieved there was at least _something_ edible on the table tonight.

"What happened to you two, anyway? You're all covered in fuel!"

"The mark of the inventor," Jay said cryptically, and I laughed. Yup, he was back to normal. Cole simply rolled his eyes.

"What happened, really?"

"I made the stupid mistake of opening the gas tank, and it sprayed everywhere, the end," I told him. He shrugged again.

"Well, that stew must be ready by now, I'm gonna go turn the stove off," informed Cole, and he went off.

"Well, let's eat. Yippee," Jay said sarcastically. He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. And that's what I did. I was relieved to have Jay with me again.

I just wonder what Jay will tell Kai…

* * *

**Well, at least there will be a bit of revenge on Kai next chapter, and Jay and Nya DID get back together. I'll see you soon!**


	5. We won!

**Final chapter, guys! Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, means a lot :) Alright, enough of my ranting!**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

*Sigh* What a day. Who knew I'd get Nya back that quickly. After dinner, I have a plan that is surely full proof, and Kai will finally wake up and see that he can't keep bugging us about being together.

Well, anyway, we went to the dining room, and boy… did it stink so bad! I swear, everyone looked like they were on a rocking boat in the middle of the sea. So if this is what Cole's beef stew smells like… imagine the taste.

Lloyd staggered into the dining room with a big bucket and set it down under the table.

"Alright, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not eating whatever Cole cooked. So the plan is, when Cole's not looking, everyone will hand their plates to me and I'll dump the "stew" into the bucket. After dinner, I'll dump it out the window. We'll all survive on oyster crackers tonight," he explained. Everyone murmured in agreement, and Cole came in.

We all took our seats and tried to smile as he put a big serving of the putrid stuff into our bowls. It looked worse in person…like a thick, pasty, mold-colored blob.

"Bon appétit!" Cole said happily.

When he went to go put the pot back in the kitchen, we immediately followed Lloyd's instructions, and by the time Cole came back, it looked like we'd finished. We all put on fake smiles and opened our packets of oyster crackers and had "dinner." Cole grinned in satisfaction.

"You guys must really like this. You want more?"

We all shook our heads, saying that we were full, and making up excuses that were lame, but he seemed to buy them, and ate his own…um… creation.

How in the world can he _eat_ that stuff?!

Zane glanced over and me and Nya. "What happened to you?" the Nindroid asked.

"I opened the gas tank of the exo suit by mistake, and gas went all over," said Nya. I looked over at Kai. He was glaring at me from across the table. I made a face back and he got kinda mad and offended, I guess.

* * *

After it was all over, Lloyd went to the bedroom and dumped the bucket out the window. Everyone had cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, so now it was time to relax…in the case of the others. I, on the other hand, had some serious business to do with Kai…just as soon as I take a shower.

* * *

After I'd cleaned myself up, I dressed into casual attire and went to the living room to see if Kai was there. Sure enough, he was watching TV and being lazy.

"Um, Kai?" I said. He glanced up at me and his amber eyes glared at me through slit eyelids. I took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Kai turned off the TV and got up. "Yeah, we do," he growled. Now I was having second thoughts about this…

We opened the door to the room we five shared and closed the door. Kai leaned his back on the door and kept glaring. Talk about awkward. Okay, I had come to clear things up, and so I decided to start the trial.

"Kai, what do you have against me dating your sister? I never understood that." Kai snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"You said the magic word: sister. She's my **sister**! That's why," Kai told me, like that was a great reason for why I shouldn't date Nya. I rolled my eyes. He's so hard to get through.

"What does _that_ have to do with this?!" I retorted. "If anything, her being your sister should mean that you let _her_ make most of the choices in life, not you!"

Kai slightly got taken aback by this. "W-what do you mean?"

Seriously? He didn't think he was overprotective? Wow, this isn't going to be easy. "Well, let's think. Hmm… how about….You're always bugging her about being with me! 'Be careful, Nya.' 'You better think about dating Jay, Nya.' 'You deserve better, Sis!' Kai, I've even heard this… 'I can't trust that goofball to take good care of Nya! What if he hurts her?' Do you seriously think I'd hurt the love of my life?"

The Fire Ninja had an embarrassed blush on his face. "Well, um… you never know!"

"Kai, I wouldn't even _think_ of hurting her. I'd kill myself before that happens! I really do love Nya. She's more than I could ever ask of a girl," I concluded sincerely.

Kai stared at me for a minute, analyzing what I said, no doubt. He let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right, Jay. I guess I am overprotective of my little sister. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," he said. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to your sister." He smiled back and nodded. "Oh, and one more thing… thanks for actually letting me explain this time." He elbowed me.

"What?! Most points are invalid!"

"To you! Not to others! Y'know, you should listen more," I teased. We walked out of the room and found Nya walking down the hall. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around and grinned.

"So what happened?"

"We won. I got the point through Kai," I told her, and her eyes grew wide and happy. "And I believe your brother has something to say."

Nya looked at her sibling expectedly. Kai sighed.

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused you two. I should stop being overprotective, and should let you choose what to do with your own life."

Nya went up to Kai and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"You mean it?"

He nodded. She hugged him and he hugged back. These two are so different, you wouldn't be able to tell they were siblings. But they sure do love each other a lot.

"Thanks, big brother. It's a miracle you actually apologized. You almost never do."

Kai groaned. "Don't you start, too!" She and I laughed and strolled off down the hallway hand in hand. We walked into her room and shut the door. We sat down on the bed.

"How did you do it? Even I can't get any message to him!"

"I used the power of his own words. He actually realized that what he was doing was wrong, so I guess that got to him," I explained. Nya giggled and glanced at me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. As we leaned closer, our eyes shut, and we kissed. It felt good knowing that we no longer had to hear the rants of Kai. Nya ran her fingers through my hair, and I pulled her closer to me. We pulled apart for air, and she looked into my eyes, brown meeting blue.

She hugged me tight, not wanting to let go. I still held her close, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad things are back to the way they were," she whispered. I nodded in agreement and released my hold on her.

"I hope this never happens again."

"Me neither."

I got up off the bed and kissed her cheek good night. She had a small smile on her face. I smiled back and walked to the door.

"'Night, Nya," I said.

"See you, Jay," she told me back.

I began getting back to the room, happy that everything was cleared up between us.

I just have to find a way to pay Kai back…

* * *

**TAAA-DAAAA! El fin, the end. Cheesy ending, I know...**

**ANYWAYS! The next story will be connected in a way to this one...think of it as a sequel of some sort. And there will be an OC ^^ When I post the first chapter of the story, I will have some information about her on my profile.**

**There may also be a story of Lloyd and Nya's antics running alongside that, but idrk :/ **

**Anyways, thanks again to all you reviewers and reader, I hope you enjoyed this story :)**

**Until next time, compadres! :D**

**~PumaGrrl301 **


End file.
